


Terminated

by soulitide, toxic_screaming



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, ROAR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulitide/pseuds/soulitide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_screaming/pseuds/toxic_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day with Matt and Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know what went on here. It was really stupid and I'm tired.

Mello takes a bite of chocolate….A snap of it off is the more correct terminology. He sits on the couch watching Matt play some first shooter game from a game console in front of him. The redhead lays on his back, on the floor. His eyes look shut from Mello’s view, but they were open somehow. 

Some how, the red head has managed to play for 10 hours straight. Nothing has interrupted him. Not the thought of eating, or using the restroom. He just has that controller in his hand, and his full focus is on the screen in front of him. 

Mello, captivated by the thought of him sitting around so long, has not noticed that he has sat around for 3 of those 10 hours. The only sounds in the room is the video game and a few weak ows from Matt when his character gets hit or something. 

The game paused. It interrupts his thoughts. He didn’t expect this for another five hours or so. He’d probably be out of the room while it happened. 

The faint sound of giggling fills the room. Not Mello’s, of course. You’d almost never hear Mello giggle. 

“Matt, why the fuck are you giggling?” Mello asks, more confused than anything. 

“Did- Did you not see w- what that character's-said?” Matt asks, his giggles get louder. It amused Mello on how he starts laughing at something so pity, or how he has to gasp for air in between giggles to talk. 

“No. No I didn’t. What was so funny?” Mello inquires, snapping off another piece of chocolate. Something about that noise at this moment causes Matt to start laughing giggling harder. 

“Matt, why the fuck are you laughing?” Mello says, anger becoming angry at the gamer. Matt sits up, hoping it will calm him down. Easier to get air or something. However, it made it worse. Matt starts laughing harder.

The high pitched wheezing sound that appeared through the deeper laughter made Mello become more infuriated. What the fuck is Matt laughing at?

The knots in Matt’s stomach got tighter. The pain of cramping in his stomach and tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted too. 

“For fucks sake Matt!” Mello says, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch to kneel over, pick Matt up to a standing position, and punch Matt in the face. Maybe that will make him stop. 

It didn’t. Matt just laughed even harder and punched Mello back, but rather in the nose, it was an uppercut to the jaw. 

Mello got even angrier, and punched him again, on the side of his face. Matt’s laughter continued and he raised his fist and went for the punch in the chest to Mello, but without much force. His fist just landed there lightly and fell. Matt’s laughter is in control. 

He fell over. A thud sounds loudly, causing a groan of pain from Matt that quickly recovers back into laughter. 

Mello, though still annoyed, is getting this plague of laughter too. Probably from Matt’s attempt to fight back, but has no control. Maybe it’s just the fact that Matt’s laugh is contagious. 

The two grown men childishly started laughing. The pain in Mello’s stomach mixed with the leather vest tightening around his chest from the extra air filling his lungs, having to exit in small exhales, was causing a great amount of pain. 

The pain didn’t seem to matter to them though. Nothing really seemed to matter at this point. Laughter filled the air and the two friends were happy like this. Well, except for the fact that Mello just fell over on Matt. 

The two groan in even more pain, but still laughing. Mello rolls off of Matt and starts to calm down, followed by Matt. Moments later Matt speaks up.

“I swore it said,” He pauses. 

“The chocolate has been terminated.”


End file.
